


And a happy New Year

by Jesan_Miyuuki



Series: CorpseKkuno roommates saga [2]
Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Barebacking, Blowjobs, Bottom Sykkuno, Comedy, Corpse spoils Sykkuno here, Corpse tells Sykkuno how much he loves him, Cuddles, Damn, Dom Corpse because wants to spoil Sykkuno and show him his love, Feels, Humour, I promise everything becomes resolved, Idiots in Love, JUST, Kisses, M/M, Porn with Feelings, Rimming, Soft Sykkuno, Sykkuno and Corpse forgot to establish their relationship, Sykkuno really really loves Corpse as well, Top Corpse, angst and feelings because it creeps up from behind me whenever I write, handjobs, if i miss tags then they'll be added at some stage :), just softness overload at some stage, new years fic, overprotective and super supportive friends, sex with feels, someone send help, something like a plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:27:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28381680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jesan_Miyuuki/pseuds/Jesan_Miyuuki
Summary: “We just wanted to check up on you and see how things are going with your boyfriend.”Boyfriend.Toast and Lily fall silent when Sykkuno doesn’t respond. The older male’s voice sounds scary when he calls out to Sykkuno again.“Sykkuno, what’s wrong?”The truth is this: Yes, they slept together and had an amazing night. Yes, they call each other by pet names, endearments, nicknames etc. etc. and they also exchange kisses here and there throughout their day but they never really established what their relationship had changed to after Christmas.or The one where Sykkuno and Corpse forgets a step in their relationship - chaos, humour, fluff and love ensues.
Relationships: Corpse Husband & Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF), Corpse Husband/Sykkuno (Video Blogging RPF)
Series: CorpseKkuno roommates saga [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2075037
Comments: 79
Kudos: 660





	And a happy New Year

**Author's Note:**

> *evil laughter*
> 
> Part 2 ;)
> 
> NOTE: Hi there :) I just wanted to add a friendly reminder for my readers... I have said this before but I'm going to say it again: as fans of Sykkuno, Corpse and their friends we should really prioritise them and their feelings above all else. They are human - they all have real feelings and emotions so as the new year rolls in let's please continue to provide them with wholesome communities and to not pressure them or be toxic as we support them. Don't harass them and don't make them uncomfortable by taking shipping too far. 
> 
> With that being said - Thank you so much to all my readers for your love and support! I really do appreciate every kudo, every comment and every friend I make through writing! Happy New Year to you all Xx

Sykkuno’s voice echoes through the guest bedroom as he thanks the last of his subs before ending the stream. He stretches his arms overhead as he prepares to head out to the kitchen to find food when Discord starts to ring.

_An incoming call from Toast._

He had sent a message to both Lily and Toast after Christmas to update them on the situation and they’ve only ever spoken to each other on streams since then so this is a rather pleasant surprise. Sykkuno accepts the call before waiting for the line to connect.

“Hello?”

Some rustling echoes through his earphones before the clicking of the mouse rings out from Toast’s side.

“Give me a minute...”

The brunette remains quiet as Toast clicks on a few more things. Lily’s icon pops up on the call a second before her soft voice reaches Sykkuno’s ears.

“Hello~”

Sykkuno swallows thickly as he stares at his screen – this feels an awful lot like an interrogation.

“We just wanted to check up on you and see how things are going with your boyfriend.”

_Boyfriend._

Toast and Lily fall silent when Sykkuno doesn’t respond. The older male’s voice sounds scary when he calls out to Sykkuno again.

“Sykkuno, what’s wrong?”

The brunette inhales deeply before letting his hand fall limp onto the table next to his mouse.

“We- uh- we’re doing good.”

Silence followed by some more rustling.

“It doesn’t sound like it.”

Lily’s voice is lacking its usual cheerfulness as she points out his hesitation.

“What’s wrong, Sykkuno?”

He has no way out – he might as well jump right into the deep end then.

“See, the thing is we confessed to each other, right?”

Two voices of agreement echo through his earphones simultaneously as he starts to fidget with the chord.

“But we never really spoke about it afterwards.”

Two idiots in love – that’s what they are. Yes, they slept together and had an amazing night. Yes, they call each other by pet names, endearments, nicknames etc. etc. and they also exchange kisses here and there throughout their day but they never really established what their relationship had changed to after Christmas. Sykkuno had just avoided the topic because Corpse didn’t say anything about it but now that the term _boyfriend_ is being used things are getting a little bit more complicated.

“It’s been nearly four days since the party, Sykkuno.”

Toast sounds disappointed – he honestly thought this mess was over and done with.

“Yeah...”

Lily lets out a small ‘ahem’ before clapping her hands together.

“Sykkuno, do you like Corpse?”

“Of course I do.”

No hesitation whatsoever – good.

“Does Corpse like you?”

“Yes.”

The younger male had openly confessed to him in Lily’s bedroom – he had made it very clear to Sykkuno that night that he feels the same way.

“So then?”

Here’s the thing – confessing to your crush is different from establishing a relationship with your crush. They may have mutual feelings but what if Corpse is not ready to take this to the next step?

“Sort it out before New Year's.”

Toast's voice is stern and scary - his no-nonsense-just-do-it-or-else voice. That’s in two days.

“What Toast said.”

The line falls silent as Toast and Lily leave one by one from the call.

This shouldn’t be too hard, right?

**

The mission is straight forward: officially ask Corpse out to be his boyfriend and then they can return to their happy, domestic life with the label as ‘Boyfriends’. Simple, easy, to the – actually this is super hard, why did he agree to do this?

Sykkuno freezes up every time he tries to bring the topic up with Corpse because some irrational part of him keeps whispering the negative thoughts that he had shoved to the back of his mind alive – because the painful truth is that sex doesn’t necessarily mean that they’re automatically dating.

_What if this ruins their newly discovered relationship? What if Corpse only wanted a companion because he was lonely and wasn’t looking for commitment? What if Sykkuno misheard his confession? What if, what if..._

“Sykkuno?”

The brunette nearly hits his head against Corpse’s when he looks up.

“Sorry.”

Corpse hesitates for a beat before bringing his hand up to cup Sykkuno’s cheek.

“Are you okay?”

The other thing is that Sykkuno has been the one initiating contact for the past few days – Corpse, on the contrary to what Sykkuno thought, started to put some distance between them since that night.

“I’m fine.”

His voice sounds tired and the reassurance sounds weak but Sykkuno says nothing more as he closes his eyes to nuzzle his face against Corpse’s palm. Aren’t they just fine as it is? Is it really necessary to risk it all for such a trivial matter?

_~~It is – because Sykkuno truly loves Corpse.~~ _

**

Corpse has a problem – actually, screw that. Corpse is in a massive dilemma – one which probably has the capacity to end the whole world in under two blinks of an eye.

“So you guys slept together.”

Jack still sounds a little confused he tries to understand the situation. Sykkuno is currently busy with a Minecraft stream in the guestroom on the other side of the house. Corpse is trying very hard to not break something by hurling it at the wall.

“And now you’re panicking because...”

Corpse slides down onto the floor with a frustrated sigh.

“Because this isn’t the best way for people to start relationships.”

They haven’t even been on a date and it’s been nearly four days now. Corpse probably wouldn’t even care about such minor things if this was somebody else but he really, _really_ , wants to do things right with Sykkuno.

“Maybe you’re over thinking this.”

Jack lets out a small yawn as he tries his best to reassure Corpse. Maybe the Irishman was right – Sykkuno probably isn’t even worried about such things because as long as they’re happy everything’s alright, right?

“I just...”

Corpse swallows a mouthful of air as he closes his eyes to lean back against the wall.

“I just don’t want to mess this up.”

The line falls silent for a few seconds before Jack’s soft voice filters into his dark bedroom.

“I know. But Corpse, you’re doing a really good job and I’m glad that you found someone who can make you happy.”

He is ever so thankful for Jack in his life – the older male has been nothing but supportive and kind towards him ever since they met.

“What do I do now?”

A thoughtful hum filters through his phone’s speaker – Corpse can see Jack stroking his beard as he tries to come up with a solution.

“How about buying him a gift and asking him out before the year ends? It’ll be a great way to start the New Year.”

A gift – okay, he can do this. This can work – he can make this work. This is fine. They’re fine. All is well.

 _~~Has breathing always been this hard?~~ _ ~~~~

“Okay, okay I’ll do that. Thanks.”

Jack lets out a soft laugh that sounds like wind chimes tinkling softly in the breeze.

“Anytime, buddy.”

They end the call with a short farewell and promises to talk soon before Corpse switches on his computer to search for gifts. His eye gives a painful throb as he scans over the too bright screen in search of something that will catch his attention.

The soft scrolling of the mouse fades into silence as Corpse’s eyes land on _it_ – his lips twitch into a smile as he clicks on the image. This is it – this should do the trick.

**

Corpse is doing something impossible for someone who nearly jumped his roommate five times back when they were still friends. He honestly can’t believe that he had been able to hold himself back from smothering Sykkuno in kisses every second of the day for nearly four days now. Some part of him feels bad for holding back and for putting distance between them all of a sudden but Corpse knows that in order for him to properly express his feelings for Sykkuno he needs to put his heart before his cock – words and feelings before sex.

This would have all been fine and dandy if not for the fact that the both of them are quite heavy _physical-affection-love-language_ types of people. Sykkuno would always unconsciously reach out to intertwine their hands together as they watch TV or he would let his touches linger unconsciously during moments of whatever chore they had to do. The worst of them all was how adorable the brunette would be every morning with his softness and demanding nature for morning kisses. If not for Corpse's carefully crafted plan and his promise to Jack he would have thrown everything, gifts and all, out the window to keep Sykkuno in his embrace forever.

Corpse closes his eyes as he breathes in a few times before picking up the two mugs of hot cocoa. He manoeuvres his way to the living room with steady steps before placing the two cups of steaming hot liquid onto the coffee table carefully. Sykkuno’s eyes are trained on the stars outside as he cuddles a pillow close to his chest – he’s been zoning out ever since his stream yesterday and Corpse wonders quietly to himself if something had happened with chat.

“Sykkuno?”

No response. Corpse’s feed didn’t notify him of anything – he has all his social media accounts hooked up for updates regarding his friends so that he can make sure things are alright with everyone. He shifts closer to Sykkuno with worried eyes.

“Sykkuno?”

The brunette nearly headbutts Corpse when he finally snaps out of his daze.

“Sorry.”

Corpse hesitates for a moment before he reaches out to cup Sykkuno’s cheek in his palm – he really hates seeing the older male in such distress.

“Are you okay?”

Sykkuno looks like he’s about to say something but instead he shakes his head a little as he offers Corpse a tired smile.

“I’m fine.”

He closes his eyes as he leans into Corpse’s touch and the younger male’s heart gives painful throb as the living room falls into a tense silence. They both wish for this awkwardness to end soon as they try to keep each other’s warmth around them.

**

Sykkuno lets out a jolt as Lily’s icon pops up onto his screen. She had lingered on his stream, which had ended two minutes ago, until the end but she didn’t send him a message via chat as per usual.

“Hello?”

Lily pauses for a minute – he sounds tired. Her heart aches for him dearly.

“Sykkuno, how are you doing?”

Her tone is soft, caring and so warm – it makes Sykkuno want to cry. She waits patiently as he tries to get his emotions back from all over the place.

“I’m okay.”

His sentence breaks off with a crack and he leans back in his chair with a deep inhale. The house falls silent – Corpse had left about half an hour ago to go do some shopping, leaving Sykkuno truly alone in this big house.

“What if I’m not enough? What if I mess up? I don’t want to hurt him.”

Lily lets out a small hum as she waits for him to finish.

“Corpse is just so different – so special. I’m so scared of losing him.”

The sound of a mug hitting her table top echoes softly through his earphones.

“You both don’t see it but the rest of us can really see how in love the two of you are.”

Toast and Lily had sat down for a talk the day before the party and they both agreed that Sykkuno has never before opened up to someone as quickly as what he did with Corpse. They have also never seen him worry about someone as much as he has in these past few months about Corpse’s health and happiness. Toast also mentioned how Corpse is always extra attentive towards Sykkuno – the younger male is always making sure that the brunette feels comfortable and happy in any lobby.

“His feelings for you won’t change overnight. You won’t hurt him either – in fact, I think the two of you will probably survive longer together than alone.”

Sykkuno lets out a small laugh at Lily’s teasing comment.

“Just speak to him Sykkuno – it will all be fine.”

She stays on the call with him for a while longer. Lily’s cheerful voice filters through his earphones in a steady stream as she tells him about everything that has been happening at the new OTV house and Sykkuno finally feels somewhat at ease after two days of full on over-thinking. Lily becomes extremely flustered when Sykkuno tells her how much he appreciates her and all her support and encouragement. The two of them end up drowning each other in compliments before they finally end the call with identical smiles on their faces.

The door to their apartment opens to reveal a shivering Corpse. The younger male shuts the door gently as Sykkuno rushes to make a drink to warm him up. They exchange a quick greeting before Corpse disappears into his room to go change. The dark haired male reappears from his room just as Sykkuno finishes up with the two mugs of hot cocoa.

“How was the stream?”

He usually watches Sykkuno’s stream from the beginning until the end, even with them living under the same roof now, but due to circumstances he had to leave before the stream ended today.

“It was good.”

Sykkuno offers him a shy smile as he takes a sip of cocoa.

“Did you get what you needed?”

Corpse nods with a small smile as he fiddles with the handle of his mug.

“I just hope that they like it.”

Sykkuno nearly drops his mug when he sees the happy smile on his roommate’s face – he hasn’t seen the younger male so happy since Christmas.

“I hope they do too.”

Sykkuno cries himself to sleep that night as the bright digits on his clock flicker to indicate the beginning of the 31st.

**

Sykkuno's eyes remain puffy and swollen even after splashing enough water to start an aquarium on his face. He nearly breaks a plate or two as he tries to make breakfast and Corpse’s voice sounds worried when he enters into the kitchen a few minutes later.

“Sykkuno, are you okay?”

He forces a painful smile across his lips.

“I’m just a little bit under the weather – I’ll be fine.”

Corpse can see that Sykkuno’s lying but he doesn’t push any further as he takes over the process of making breakfast. They eat and wash the dishes in a very uncomfortable silence until Corpse finally finds himself unable to do this anymore – he hates this negative atmosphere around them.

“What’s wrong?”

Sykkuno flinches at his stern tone.

“Nothing’s wrong – don’t worry.”

His voice sounds strained as he tries to put up a cheerful act.

“Sykkuno, please.”

Corpse sounds so tired – so desperate.

“I-”

Sykkuno finds himself unable to talk and a tear slides down his cheek as Corpse drops the kitchen towel onto the counter. Corpse lets out a frustrated sound as he walks out of the kitchen – what can he do to make this situation better? He punches the wall when he hears Sykkuno’s quiet sobs from the sink. It’s now or never.

“Sykkuno I-”

“ _Please don’t leave me._ ”

What?

Corpse kicks into overdrive as he runs across the kitchen to pull Sykkuno into his embrace.

“I’m so sorry, Sykkuno.”

He didn’t consider that his actions would have hurt Sykkuno like this.

“I’m sorry for being so insecure.”

Sykkuno’s voice is muffled against his shoulder as the brunette tries to stop his crying.

“No, Sykkuno, don’t.”

He pushes the older male back a little to look at him dead in the eyes – anger bubbles to life below the surface of his skin at Sykkuno’s words.

“Don’t you ever apologise for insecurities – don’t you ever think that you’re being unreasonable or irrational when you’re not. I was selfish for pushing you away because I was scared. I’m sorry.”

Sykkuno wipes at his eyes with his sleeves before looking up with a new glint in those beautiful brown orbs.

“I should have made things clear from the start.”

Corpse wipes his thumb over a stray tear as he waits for Sykkuno to finish speaking.

“I really like you Corpse – please be my boyfriend?”

The dark haired male lets out a laugh as he pulls Sykkuno into a kiss. Their tongues glide across each other with practiced eased for a few hot minutes before they finally pull back with a small pop.

“You really have to one up me in everything, don’t you?”

Sykkuno lets out a confused sound at his boyfriend’s words.

“I had plans to ask you out today as well – damn it Sykkuno.”

A giggle echoes through the kitchen as Sykkuno shifts to prop his chin over Corpse’s shoulder on his tippy-toes.

“ _Please take good care of me from now on, Corpse Husband._ ”

A shudder runs down Corpse’s spine as Sykkuno’s hot whisper fans over his ear.

“Screw proper procedures and plans – I can’t hold back anymore.”

~

Sykkuno’s laugher echoes happily across their house as Corpse hoists him up bridal style. The door to Corpse’s bedroom flies open as Corpse tosses Sykkuno unceremoniously onto the bed.

“Someone’s impatient.”

Corpse crawls slowly over to Sykkuno with a small smirk as the brunette teases him with a grin.

“Have you seen yourself?”

Sykkuno lets out a small hum as Corpse bumps their foreheads together.

“Not recently no.”

Corpse’s hand is warm and soft as he caresses Sykkuno’s cheek gently. Those dark eyes are filled with warmth and affection as he runs his hand to tangle it into Sykkuno’s silky brown locks.

“ _I say this every time and I will continue to say this until the end of time – you’re so beautiful Sykkuno._ ”

The older male lets out a shiver as blood rushes to his cheeks. His head feels fuzzy and he can feel himself becoming soft and pliant under Corpse’s words.

“ _So beautiful._ ”

Corpse lets out a small sound of awe as Sykkuno’s breathing starts to become shallow. He lets out a needy whine as his pupils become dilated. Dominant, power bottom Sykkuno is an absolute treat but soft, needy Sykkuno sets Corpse completely wild.

“So needy – I think I’ll take my time to spoil you nicely today. Would you like that?”

A pleasant shiver runs down Sykkuno’s spine as he looks up with a small pout.

“Please.”

Corpse’s tongue darts out to lick at his ear before he sucks Sykkuno’s ear lobe into his mouth. Breathy moans and whines filter through the bedroom as Corpse continues to lick and bite at his ear with that sinful mouth of his. Corpse sits back as he runs his tongue over his lips after a few more seconds of kissing. His eyes darken to nearly pitch black as he looks down at his boyfriend's flustered state.

“If only you could see yourself.”

Flushed cheeks, flaming red ears, glazed eyes, swollen cherry red lips and breathy mewls – the epitome of euphoria. Corpse wants to stay in this moment forever.

Another needy whine cuts through the warm air of his bedroom as Sykkuno reaches his hands out for Corpse.

“ _Tell me what you want, baby._ ”

Sykkuno lets out another shudder as Corpse’s deep voice washes over his trembling body. His hands reach out slowly to pull Corpse down onto him.

“ _Touch me._ ”

One of Sykkuno’s hands slides down from Corpse’s jaw to rest on his shoulder.

“ _Kiss me._ ”

Corpse lets out a shudder as Sykkuno turns his head to press a gentle kiss against his neck.

“ _Make me yours._ ”

An unfamiliar feeling awakens from deep within Corpse as his breathing starts to pick up. It’s a dangerous feeling – the feeling of wanting to monopolise Sykkuno and to make the older male his for the rest of their lives. Sykkuno’s hair is spread out elegantly against the bed as he waits patiently like a pliant doll for Corpse to snap out of his daze.

The room is scorching hot even with the deadly winter cold crawling through the cracks of his windows. Sykkuno’s breath hitches as Corpse’s lips press a gentle kiss against his forehead. Another soft press of lips, filled to the brim with affection, gets placed onto the skin between his eyes before Corpse moves to kiss his eyelids one by one. Sykkuno’s skin lights itself up with a trail of burning love as Corpse continues to pepper his face with kisses. The brunette’s mouth opens easily as his boyfriend licks his tongue across his top lip for permission to enter. Corpse’s tongue skilfully glides over every inch of his mouth before dancing over his red lips again. A pleasant sting washes over his body when Corpse bites down gently on his bottom lip before pulling back a little to suck at it. Corpse's tongue darts out to lick at Sykkuno’s swollen bottom lip a few times before he pushes himself up to look down at his dazed boyfriend.

“ _I’m going to worship every inch of you today._ ”

Corpse presses back down onto the smaller male to drop wet kisses against Sykkuno’s jaw. The brunette lets out a string of moans as Corpse continues to leave a trail of kisses down his jaw to his neck. A whine echoes through the room when Corpse bites down against his neck. The younger male pulls back with a small pop before sucking the skin back into his mouth to create a dark purple mark on Sykkuno’s pale neck. The older male’s nails rake down Corpse’s back as he continues to bite and suck against his neck. If Sykkuno’s head wasn’t so fuzzy and clouded he would be scolding Corpse for all these prominent lovebites.

Corpse’s eyes darken when he pulls back to look at his handiwork. A very tiny part of him feels somewhat guilty for leaving all these marks but he mostly feels proud as he thinks about how the world will be reminded that Sykkuno is his boyfriend every time they see those marks.

Corpse sits up to tower over Sykkuno as his hands begin to roam under the brunette’s shirt. Sykkuno lets out a surprised sound when Corpse heaves his shirt over his head without warning. His cheeks burst into flames when Corpse throws his shirt to the side to stare down at his naked torso with a feral sort of hunger in his dark orbs.

“ _Beautiful._ ”

His deep voice is laced with awe as his eyes continue to study the brunette’s body. Sykkuno’s hands move to cover himself as he tries to squash down the rising insecurities floating to the surface.

“Don’t. I want to see all of you.”

The older male puts up little to no resistance at all when Corpse grabs a hold of his arms to push them down next to his head. Their fingers intertwine easily as Corpse’s dark orbs continue to scan over him. Sykkuno’s eyes flutter shut when Corpse’s lips return to press a kiss over his heart. The soft thumping of his heart echoes loudly across the room as Corpse continues to leave soft kisses over his chest and down to his stomach.

Sykkuno’s eyes fall open when he feels the younger male tug at his pants. He lets out a surprised squeak when his pants and boxers get pulled off in one swift motion.

“Corpse-”

His sentence gets cut off when Corpse locks their mouths together again in a heated exchange of tongues. A moan rings out into the air when Corpse’s hand moves down to wrap around Sykkuno’s painfully hard erection. Corpse presses his thumb down gently onto the leaking head before he starts to pump it with a firm grip. 

“Let me spoil you today.”

Sykkuno lets out a small nod, too weak with pleasure to do anything else, as Corpse continues to move his hand in a steady rhythm. A high-pitched whine pierces through the house when Corpse moves to mouth at one of his perked up nipples as well. His tongue flicks at the dusty bud a few times before he closes his teeth around it to tug on it. Corpse squeezes down on Sykkuno’s cock as he swallows the nipple into his mouth to suck on it. A string of pleas reaches Corpse’s ears as he continues to lick at the bud whilst still sucking on it.

Sykkuno is a trembling mess of goo by the time Corpse finally finishes playing with his nipples. The younger male runs his tongue across his lips before moving to kiss down Sykkuno’s stomach to his hip. A small mewl escapes from Sykkuno as Corpse bites down to suck a few marks onto his hip.

The image of Sykkuno’s red lips stretched around his cock flashes through Corpse’s mind and he lets out a curse before continuing further down with his trail of kisses and bites. Sykkuno’s heart skips a beat when he looks down to find Corpse kissing his thighs tenderly. His one leg has somehow been moved to rest over Corpse’s shoulder, leaving him completely vulnerable. Sykkuno forgets how to breathe when their eyes meet and a small smirk graces over Corpse’s lips as he places another kiss against the pale, unblemished skin of the older male’s thigh without breaking eye contact.

A wave of hot pleasure rushes across his body when Corpse bites down on the skin by his groin. His tongue darts out to soothe the sting of the now bleeding mark with kitten lick and Sykkuno lets out a surprised scream when Corpse swallows him into his mouth without warning.

“Corpse- Don’t-”

Sykkuno’s hands move to grip at his dark curls as he tries to push Corpse off. The younger male remains stubbornly in place as his tongue moves to explore every inch of Sykkuno’s cock. The brunette’s vision goes white when Corpse starts to suck his cock with no warning. The sound of his harsh breathing is way too loud when he comes back from his high. The realisation hits him like a train and he sits up to look at Corpse with worried eyes.

“Oh gosh- I’m so sorry- Please spit it out- Spit it out Corpse-”

Sykkuno flails his arms around in a panic as he tries to get the younger male to spit his cum out. Corpse looks up with a grin before opening his mouth to show Sykkuno his clean, pink tongue.

“ _I swallowed it._ ”

The brunette stares up at his boyfriend with shocked eyes before falling back onto the bed to cover his blushing face with his hands. He lets out a flustered squeak when Corpse turns to place a soft kiss on his thigh again. Sykkuno’s eyes trail down to the bulge in Corpse’s sweatpants and he swallows thickly as his pupils dilate almost immediately. The fleeting change from embarrassed to needy causes Corpse to let out a curse as he puts Sykkuno’s leg down onto the bed.

“Corpse?”

The younger male remains quiet as he reaches over Sykkuno to pull out lube from his drawer. Corpse’s shirt lands onto the floor with a soft clap as he tosses the lube to the side.

“Turn around for me.”

Sykkuno does as he’s told with a nod and he lifts himself up for Corpse to prop a pillow under him as they shift into their new position. The cold bed feels amazing against his burning cheeks as he waits for Corpse’s next move. Sykkuno lets out a gasp when Corpse’s finger traces down his spine.

“ _Such smooth skin._ ”

His finger disappears to be replaced by his hands. Corpse’s warm palms come to a rest on the small of Sykkuno’s back and the brunette’s eyes fall shut as Corpse presses down on his back firmly. The younger male flexes his fingers against his boyfriend’s back in awe before he closes them around Sykkuno’s thin waist. The older male lets out a shiver as Corpse’s breath fans over his nape and a mewl tumbles out of his lips when Corpse leans down to kiss it. A path of barely there kisses glides across his skin as Corpse starts to move down his back.

Sykkuno’s grip on the pillow tightens when Corpse starts to slowly slide his hands further down. He buries his face deeper into the pillow when Corpse starts to knead his naked rump.

“They’re so round – and they fit so perfectly in my hands.”

_~~As if Sykkuno was made just for him.~~ _

Corpse narrows his eyes at the view before him as a thought crosses his mind. Sykkuno lets out a yelp when he feels something wet slide over his entrance. Corpse tightens his grip when Sykkuno tries to turn around.

“Corpse- No- Hnngh- Don’t lick there- Ah-”

The younger male completely ignores Sykkuno as he slides his tongue back over the brunette's entrance again. The pink hole gives way easily after a few more prods and Corpse finds himself being sucked right into the tight ring of muscle. Loud slurping sounds echo across the room as Sykkuno squirms under Corpse’s tongue.

“-orpse, please-”

The dark haired male looks up with his mouth still pressed firmly over Sykkuno’s entrance at the half-moan-half-plea. Another moan tumbles out of Sykkuno’s lips as he sucks on the now glistening hole. He blows at it after a few more licks before finally relenting.

“Tell me what you want, baby.”

Sykkuno turns to look back at Corpse with teary eyes and the sight does things to Corpse’s heart as he waits for his precious boyfriend to speak.

“Please stop teasing...”

His cheeks are flushed red as he tries to calm his breathing.

“ _I want you, Corpse._ ”

_~~Is this what death by happiness feels like?~~ _

Corpse moves to place a small peck on Sykkuno’s lips.

“Turn around for me.”

The cold lube feels refreshing against his hot skin as it drips down to coat his hand. Corpse lets out a moan as he slicks himself up with the sticky liquid. Sykkuno’s watching him with big doe eyes as he moves to press the head of his cock against the brunette’s entrance.

“Ahn-”

Corpse lets out a curse before biting down onto Sykkuno’s shoulder as he bottoms out. The older male’s hands are tangled roughly into his dark curls as waves of painful pleasure run down Corpse’s body whenever Sykkuno tugs his hair. Corpse's thrusts start off slow and sensual as he whispers praises into Sykkuno’s ear. The brunette arches off of the bed when Corpse grinds against his prostate after a particularly well aimed thrust. Sykkuno can feel Corpse’s every twitch, every vein and every breath to the core of his body as the younger male continues to thrust into him at a maddeningly slow tempo.

He lets out a happy whine when Corpse angles his head to kiss him – slow and tenderly. Their tongues move in an unrushed manner as they dance a sloppy tango together. Corpse catches Sykkuno’s tongue between his teeth after a few more seconds of exploring and he tugs on it before pulling back with a pop. A moment of silence washes over the room as Corpse stops to admire his boyfriend.

“Can you come without touching yourself today?”

The younger male’s deep whisper has Sykkuno trembling as he bites down on his swollen bottom lip.

“Doesn’t hurt to try, does it?”

Corpse lets out a breathless laugh as he slides his hands down Sykkuno’s sides to grip his hips tightly.

“Keep your hands above your head.”

The brunette’s hands move to grip the bed frame obediently and Corpse pauses for a beat to find permission in his boyfriend’s brown orbs before he pulls all the way out to slam back in roughly. The bed starts to shake under them as Corpse picks up the pace until Sykkuno is nothing but a mewling mess under him.

“Corpse- I’m going to-”

A violent shudder ripples through Sykkuno’s body as white ropes of cum shoot out between them. Corpse lets out a small smirk before he picks up the pace even more. A string of high whines spill out of Sykkuno's mouth as his body quivers from overstimulation. The dark haired male comes with a groan after a few more thrusts before falling onto Sykkuno in a panting mess. Corpse pushes himself up on his arms after a few minutes to find Sykkuno still soft and dazed.

“Sykkuno, baby, come back to me.”

Corpse presses butterfly kisses to his boyfriend’s face as he rubs soothing circles across Sykkuno’s back. He hears a sigh after a few more minutes as Sykkuno finally returns from his high. The older male pulls back a little before leaning forward to press their foreheads together.

“Hi.”

Corpse lets out a smile as one of his hands moves to cup Sykkuno’s cheek.

“Hey.”

They stay like that for a while longer – just staring into each other’s eyes in silence. The couple spends the rest of their day cuddled up together after a bath and some food.

~

Sykkuno lets out a contented sigh as he leans back further into Corpse’s embrace. The younger male is currently tracing his thumb over one of his hands as they cuddle together in bed. The sound of a movie from the musician’s laptop filters through the bedroom as background noise as the couple relishes in their shared warmth. Corpse's eyes are trailing after his thumb as it runs over Sykkuno’s ring finger and he lets out a small ‘oh’ as the image of the black box in his draw flashes across his mind.

The older male looks up with a confused sound as Corpse let goes of his hand to reach for something in his bedside drawer.

“Corpse?”

The younger male stops just before pulling out the black box with a sheepish smile.

“Sykkuno, can you close your eyes for me?”

The brunette studies him for a moment before his eyes flutter close.

“Just give me a sec.”

The sound of something being opened reaches Sykkuno’s ears as he waits patiently for his boyfriend. Corpse is trembling a little as he lifts his boyfriend’s hand up again. Sykkuno lets out a gasp when something cold slides into place on his left hand’s ring finger.

A sniffle startles Sykkuno as Corpse runs his thumb over the ring – where the hell are all these emotions coming from? Sykkuno reaches out blindly to cover Corpse’s hand with his right hand before pulling the younger male’s bigger hand up to kiss it softly.

“Can I open my eyes?”

Another sniffle before a broken ‘yeah’ resonates through the room. Sykkuno marvels at the slim black ring on his finger for a while before turning to find a matching one in the box lying next to them.

“May I?”

Corpse lets out a wet laugh as he nods. The ring feels heavy in his hands – like a steady promise – as he picks it up from the box. It slides into place perfectly onto Corpse’s left hand ring finger. Sykkuno lets out a gasp when he finally sees the symbol engraved onto the ring upon closer inspection.

“Is that...?”

Corpse nods as he runs his thumb over the identical symbol on Sykkuno’s ring.

“ _The symbol for unconditional love._ ”

With their respective names engraved on the inside, opposite the symbol, of each other’s rings.

_~~Corpse is a liar for saying he can’t do romance – the biggest liar alive because this is straight up illegal.~~ _

The couple lets out a jolt when Sykkuno’s phone pings with a notification. The brunette swipes open the message before letting out a weird sound.

“Kkuno?”

The older male’s eyes glance over their rings before darting back to his phone.

“Can we take a photo?”

Corpse lets out a confused sound before he looks down at Sykkuno's phone screen to find Lily’s name. They spend a few minutes trying to find the perfect lightning before taking the picture. Lily's eyes widen in shock when Sykkuno sends through an image of him leaning against Corpse's chest - the younger male's face is just out of frame but their intertwined hands with matching rings are not. Her high pitched scream echoes from across the state a few minutes after Sykkuno finally sends the image through.

**

A curse rings out through the bedroom as Toast turns to grab his phone from the nightstand. It has been vibrating for the past hour whilst the Canadian streamer tries his luck with some sleep.

“This better be good or else.”

He scowls at his phone as he swipes open the notifications. His eyes widen as sleep completely leaves him when his eyes land on the picture currently trending on Twitter. The picture was of Sykkuno – the usual picture of him sitting in front of the black and white screen with his hand covering his mouth – and the screenshot of the stream would have all been fine if not for the black ring sitting snugly on his ring finger.

Toast shoots up to sit upright as he scrolls through his phone to find Sykkuno’s Discord. The line rings for a few seconds before Sykkuno finally picks up. The sound of dishes clinking in the background can be heard as Sykkuno’s mumbled ‘Toast, is everything okay?’ filters through the speaker.

“Sykkuno I did say to sort things out but-”

He takes in a deep breath before yelling straight into his phone’s mic.

“ISN’T MARRIAGE TAKING THINGS TOO FAR??????????????????????????”

Corpse’s laughter takes over the call as Sykkuno starts to stutter incoherent words into existence.

“Put me on speaker so I can talk to Corpse – I know he’s there.”

The sound of deep laughter continues for a few more seconds before the line finally calms down.

“Toast.”

The older streamer lets out a ‘tch’ at how happy he sounds.

“If you hurt Sykkuno I will not hesitate to end you – got it?”

Toast can hear Corpse shushing Sykkuno in the back with sickening sweet whispers before his deep voice finally rings out through the line again.

“I promise I’ll take good care of him.”

A sigh falls out of Toast’s mouth as he runs a hand through his messy hair.

“And the rings?”

A thoughtful ‘hmm...’ comes through the line before silence follows.

“ _I promise I’ll take good care of him._ ”

An enraged ‘WHAT DO YOU MEAN?’ is all that makes it across the last of the call as Corpse mutters a hurried farewell before ending the call. Lily’s icon pops up with a message and Toast taps into it with a scowl.

_They’re just promise rings._

The ' _typing'_ appears for a second before the next message comes through.

_For now._

Toast mouth twitches up into an angry smile as he stares at Lily’s messages – idiots, two complete morons. 

_Don’t worry – I spoke to Corpse yesterday :)_

Toast lets out a relieved sigh at the last message – at least now they’ve finished their jobs. Lily may look frail and tiny but she’s the one person you don’t want to piss off when it comes to Sykkuno. Toast’s fingers fly over his screen as he types out a message to Corpse before tossing his phone onto the bedside table to pull the covers back over himself.

_One wrong move and you’ll live up to your name nicely – don’t make Lily mad._

Corpse lets out a laugh at the message before responding with it ‘Got it.’

“I hope they aren’t being too hard on you.”

His phone slides onto the table gently before he looks up at Sykkuno. He reaches across the table for his boyfriend’s hand with a loving smile.

“ _I promise to cherish you until the end of time, Sykkuno._ ”

Corpse’s heart feels warm and fuzzy as he places a kiss onto the black ring on Sykkuno’s finger.

xXx

Symbol for [unconditional love](https://za.pinterest.com/pin/617696905134349008/) and a plain [black ring](https://www.lightinthebox.com/en/p/men-s-women-s-band-ring-ring-1pc-gold-black-silver-titanium-steel-round-circular-simple-basic-gift-daily-costume-jewelry_p7506744.html?currency=ZAR&litb_from=paid_adwords_shopping&sku=1_45%7C24_91&country_code=za&utm_source=google_shopping&utm_medium=cpc&adword_mt=&adword_ct=394646961249&adword_kw=&adword_pos=&adword_pl=&adword_net=u&adword_tar=&adw_src_id=4224179917_7913987690_81849239653_pla-648852557741&gclid=EAIaIQobChMIg_Hku_717QIVwvhRCh0QegNAEAkYBCABEgJKyvD_BwE) because I don't have someone to send me a ring :) 

**Author's Note:**

> Hello hello~ 
> 
> I was really surprised with how well the Christmas fic went so I decided to put all my domestic CorpseKkuno ideas into one series here! 
> 
> I hope that you enjoyed this!
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated!
> 
> Xx  
> -Jesan


End file.
